Talk:Ni'Zho Bladebender
Drops Muffle Earring, NM popped after 1.5 hours of killing all quadavs in the area --Firi 16:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Lottery Spawn! :*Seems to be an incredibly rare spawn, killing Quadavs around the areas mentioned and waiting for 3-4 hours (incase its a Timed Spawn and no sign of him, could be perhaps a very long Timed Spawn. this NM spawns off the Old Quadav. however, like every single lottery NM in the history of FFXI, it can take 5 minutes, or 5 hours to spawn, its just all based on luck, that being said this is a redundant and unnecessary statement, it'd be like putting "21-24 Hour NMs may take 21-24 hours to spawn." on any HNM page. -User:Karbuncle A redundant statement...? This statement was only worded the way it was because it was 100% unsure of how to actually pop it. I had my theories since i bumped into it once after killing the quadavs in the area but to say this is a redundant statement is kind of rude, perhaps now that it is confirmed how he pops you might be right, thats like trying to say... "Don't edit these pages at all because your ideas are wrong" when its actually a "theory" like most things on these NM pages are. And actually, i believe it was myself who stated i actually believed it was a spawn from the Old Quadav... but like everything on this page when first disovering these new NM's its PURELY SPECULATION. Good day. PS: Check the comment you are writing this against, it has a symbol on it... meaning it needed verification and it was only a theorized guess. User:Xynthios I ran into it on the western edge of I-10. I received 30xp from it at lvl 61. It was also right next to an Old Quadav at the time. --User:Egovexo Definitely a lottery spawn off of the Veteran Quadav. For the trials took 2 hours and 1 hour for it to repop after last death. --Valient 21:00, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Might be timed spawn, was up when I got there. I'm usually not this lucky with lottery pops.--Yjhuoh 03:43, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Went out for dinner, came back and he was up when I came back, even though I hadn't killed anything for a few hours. --Yjhuoh 08:43, June 9, 2010 (UTC) SOLID INFO: I camped this NM with Widescan for 2 days(about 8 hours) paying extremely close attention to every single pop. I have some solid information to share. First of all there are THREE groups of Quadavs in the pop area(on the widescan list), NOT TWO. The PH jumps between all THREE of these groups. There is NEVER MORE THAN ONE Veteran Quadav up at a time. I never saw the NM pop before an hour had passed. I'll be updating the main page with this confirmed information as well as an updated map to portray the correct pop area of the PHs and NM. -ddashtrois 3/29/2011 There is 2nd veteran quadav at J-9/K-9 and is NOT PH. NM poped I-10 with 2nd Veteran alive. --Elle of Ragnarok 08:21, February 3, 2012 (UTC) *EDIT* PH ID Appears to be 6D 6C between E-11 & H-9/10. I am camping this nm atm for gun trial... 6D popped the NM and also respawned as 6D after i killed Ni'zho. I waited on hour killed 6D and re-popped as 6C. So it appears the actual PH ID can alternate. 26/12/12 Level Discussion *give 30Exp to 60 Bst maybe he´s around 45. **(This is -16 levels, or 44.) --Wesa 06:20, December 25, 2009 (UTC) ' JP wiki info confirmed. ' after around 15 hours of killing Quadav in the 4 square area that this page suggested for Trial 893 with no luck, i gave up, went to sleep and woke searching for alternate info on this NM. The Single Veteran quadav in the area stretching from E-10 to I-10 was indeed the placeholder. (no weather was active during the pop and all other quadav accounted for.) I'm a bit new to wiki so if someone could clean up/edit the main page of all the misleading info that'd be awesome. * Confirmed that this is is the only placeholder, main page updated. --Seeum 18:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC) * The PH Veteran Quadav will occasionally roam all the way down into the little channel at (E-12). Changed main page. Don't stop at (E-10), or even (E-11) when looking for this PH.--Desont 21:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I have found there are 2 main groups of quadavs which are in the spawn area. The veteran quadav is able to spawn in either of these groups. Listed on Widescan, the first group is on the far Western edge of the spawn zone (E-11 - G-9), where the second group spawns between (G-9 - J-9). The Veteran Quadav placeholder is able to bounce between both of these groups, but there will always be only 1 Veteran up in the spawn area. --Seeko 20:33, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Mob ID is 3C